Ambrosia Pt.2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Ami and the remaining scouts continue on their journey under the guidence of the gods only to fall into a bigger destiny, bigger for one of them than their scout-hood.


Chapter Eight:  
  
Atlantis  
  
Mercury was sick and tired of wondering what was going on between the Oracle of Delphi and his nephew, he was sick of assuming. Well, ask and you shall recieve, seek and you shall find and that was exactly what he would do. He strolled into Cupid's chamber ignoring cherubs that tried to stop him.  
  
" Cupid," Mercury said standing in front of his nephew who was meditating in Lotus position on the floor.  
  
" I know what your here for, the answer is NO there never has and there never will be, now get out!"  
  
Mercury stood stunned, he had underestimated Cupid, " why then are.."  
  
"Am I always with her," Cupid broke in satisfied with himself, " because unlike my own family she doesn't underestimate me and she understands my very essence. She knows me better than my own mother."  
  
" She knows everyone like that," said Mercury. " Everyone except me. Well if you are such good friends..."  
  
" I don't know why she won't accept you and she won't tell me, there will always be an air of mystery and wisdom about her. If you understand her, it goes away. I can respect that, you can't."  
  
Again Mercury was shocked at Cupids early reseponses.  
  
" And she didn't blame his death on you," Cupid said again. " Just reminding her of it kills her. Do you think the Oracle of Delphi would be concerned with such petty things? Oh my no, now you're overestimating your hold over her. You think yourself rather important don't you? That she thinks of intricate plans to avoid you at balls and such. She doesn't, she avoids you not because she planned it but because she can. Now leave me alone."  
  
Mercury, still surprised and rather embarrassed, turned away slowly making his way back to his chamber. He was back at square one, he knew nothing.  
  
............................  
  
Ami, Mamoru, and Hotaru reached the palace and were immediately shown to King Neptune who at the time was entertaining Mars, Venus, and an unexpected visitor the newly arrived Oracle of Delphi.  
  
Mamoru looked at her as if he knew her well, " she shows up everywhere," he said to Hotaru and Ami. " I feel like I knew her once, like in the Silver Millenium."  
  
" I feel that way about this whole place," said Ami. " Like my parents stayed here, its all so familiar yet so estranged."  
  
" I know how you feel," said Hotaru. " Its like we're finally coming home."  
  
" Good Morning senshi," Miouno said, " I hope you slept well despite a distressful night."  
  
" I welcome you to my domain," Neptune said strecting his arms out over a wide expance triton in hand.  
  
" I am very distressed about my senshi," said Mars, " Miouno had the curtosy to track me down and tell me." He smiled at her and winked deviously, Miouno raised her eyebrows behind her cloak at this and took a deep breath, Venus giggled and then became serious.  
  
" She'll be back," said Venus, " and all the senshi, inclusing mine will be on their feet again. Juno can't track you down here you'll be safe. I suggest you rest for a night and then make your way to the temple, via Neptune." She whirled her hand around in a circle as she said 'via Neptune' making the senshi wonder what that could possibly mean.  
  
" That would be most wise, " said Miouno. " They need to discover some things before they leave here, the urgency of this mission, the identity of The Cleanser, and her mission when this one is over, for not even the gods know it as I do. I will be with her at times to guide her but she must make her own descisions for the most part, trusting in her own stregth. The world rests on her shoulders."  
  
............................................  
  
Ami woke up from a nap in a soft king sized bed with silk bed sheets, is this home? No, it wasn't but it felt like it, like something from a dream she had had once before and never remembered until now. Ami rubbed her eyes, a hooded figure walked into her room like a robed witch, a mysterious priestess. Ami squinted getting used to the light....Miouno.  
  
" I knew you would wake, I must speak to you." Miouno said in an aristocratic voice.  
  
Ami raised her head, "who are you Chiba Miouno? Its obvious Mamoru is related to you...but how? You say that you have lived for Millenia but..."  
  
" It is not yet time for you to know my story, you will learn that later for you must know it to trust me. It is time for your story. Dress, come to breakfast. You will know where it is. You have been here before, you know this place. I must lead the Hotaru to the meeting I will see you later."  
  
Ami strectched and squinted again, she was about to say goodbye to Miouno but after she blinked she was gone.  
  
....................................  
  
Miouno walked silently, head down, to Hotaru's room. " Arise little one, you are destined for great things as are all your comrads. " As if one command, Hotaru woke and stretched.  
  
" Hello Miouno-san."  
  
" Good Morning Hotaru-chan, get dressed, follow the dream you had last night and eat breakfast, I will see you there."  
  
" How do you know I dreamed about this last night?"  
  
Miouno smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Hotaru had ever seen. It seemed like such a drastic contrast to her usually somber nature. Hotaru was so tired and she did want to go back to sleep, she closed her eyes but then something made her open them again, something over came the sleep. As her eyes opened again, she noticed that Miouno had left.  
  
......................................  
  
Mamoru paced around his room, where had he seen her before? He knew her didn't he?  
  
" Yes, cousin, you know me." Miouno said from the corner of the room.  
  
" How long have you been here?" Mamoru asked somewhat shaken.  
  
" Its funny what people don't see. And I've been here long enough to realize that you are very intelligent Chiba Mamoru. Your name means Earth Protector. My name means Beautiful Queen of Earth. Noticing any remsemblences?"  
  
A memory came to Mamoru like a flash of lightening. His father, a King of the Silver Millenium. Lifted up a girl child. His mother held him in her arms in a large throne room filled with light, people watched from outside under balconies. His father smiled and the child laughed at him. " What shall you call her brother?" His father asked, jiggling the baby in his arms.  
  
" Chiba Miouno," came the response form a man that looked almost exactly like his own father. His beautiful blonde haired wife stared at the baby in adoration.  
  
" She will be a Beautiful Queen of Earth," said the woman. " The High Duchess, Chiba Miouno."  
  
A flash of light entered the room, the Oracle of Delphi Aramayis stood next to the King of Earth, " this child is of the gods. She is to help to bring about a revoloution, she knows the identity of a saviour. The Oracle of Delphi she will be. This child will train and reside with me and learn from the gods, she is the gifted one the visionary, the seer, be honored for your child will do great things."  
  
In another flash of light Aramayis was gone and the Miouno's mother began to weep knowing that when her daughter came of age she would barely ever see her for she would be enveloped in the world of the gods and their favorites.  
  
Mamoru stared at her, " you are the high duchess. But how?"  
  
" You will know of me when it is prudent."  
  
He flared with anger, " I have NO family! All my life I've been alone! Do you know what thats like? I finally find out I have a cousin, a beautiful wise cousin and she won't tell me anything about the past that I don't know. She won't tell me what I KNOW that she knows. I know you know about me Miouno-chan, please tell me now."  
  
Miouno's eyes watered and she whispered almost to herself, " Do you know what its like to have your child killed in front of your eyes? Do you know what its like to out live everyone you ever loved one thousand fold? To be alone, you don't know what that is. To be alone is to give up everything....to have nothing because you can't. I know about you, Chiba Mamoru you are my cousin and I love you." Again Mamoru had a vision....  
  
" Mamo-chan!" A chibi-Miouno ran up to Mamoru and hugged him. They embraced in the beautiful Earth throne room.  
  
Their father's to embraced, " How was your goodwill trip to the planets?" The King asked. he picked up the 6 year-old Miouno and swung her around in a circle, she giggled with glee.  
  
" Anastasia is counting the days and savoring each one," the Duke said refering to his wife. " We really don't want her to go, she is our light."  
  
" She was destined for greatness," The King said sighing and putting down the child. " We will miss her also. In a house full of little men," he said reffering to the his generals sons, Kunzite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Nephrite, " we thought she would be able to establish some order," he smiled. " She is very good at fencing and horseback riding and the like, I was hoping she would show those boys what for."  
  
" She will be able to visit," said the Duke, " her absence will kill us though, I am hoping for her to meet the senshi. I thought she might even become one, but I suppose the gods had something else planned. I wonder what it is that she will do..."  
  
The two brothers continued to talk as Mamoru grabbed Miouno's hand and ran for the garden calling for the Kuzite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. In two shakes of a dogs tail the boys appeared smiling with the news of Miouno's return.  
  
" Look what I brought from Uranus," said Miouno. She ran to her fathers Imperial shuttle and took out 6 small swords, Uranus being the place for outstanding fencing.  
  
The boys ood and awed, and began to fight each other. Miouno fenced Mamoru and stalemated him every time. Finally, exhausted, Mamoru, Miouno and the generals-to-be sat down.  
  
" We all wish you were here more often Miouno," said Nephrite.  
  
Zoicite laughed, " but you still have to go away every now and then and bring us back more cool stuff."  
  
Kunzite slapped the back of his head. " Don't be ridiculous."  
  
" Word of the month, Kunzite?" Asked Jedite laughing.  
  
In moments the 4 generals-to-be were duking it out in the graden. Miouno and Mamoru laughed at their foolishness.  
  
" I wish you didn't have to go." Mamoru sighed. " If you stayed we could have much more fun."  
  
" I know," Miouno sighed, " but the Oracle of Delphi said I have to fulfill a prophesy or something." the little 6-year old looked up at the heavens, " I didn't want them to pick me."  
  
" I'll miss you."  
  
" I'll miss you too Mamo-chan," she kissed him on the forehead. " I love you."  
  
He blinked in surprise and she was gone.  
  
Mamoru walked over to Miouno and they embraced, a long embrace longer than Mamoru realized for as he hugged her she sent him memories......  
  
In the Imperial World Palace, Mamoru stood stiff waiting for his cousin to visit him from the Oracle of Delphi's. The Herald screamed her entrence:  
  
" Her Highness, Grand Duchess of Earth and Future Oracle of Delphi.....Chiba Miouno."  
  
All the princesses of the planets had gathered to clebrate the home- coming of the chosen one. She entered wearing a gown of silken white, silver, and turquoise, her wide hoop reached the floor swishing to the sounds of oo's and awe's. She wore the jewels of the Highest Duchess on Earth and was escorted to her seat by the leader of the generals, Kunzite. She was but 16. Mamoru realized, it was but one year before the end.....  
  
" Hear me O Earth," said Miouno, " Prepare yourselves to aid your friends. Be strong and steadfast and make sure that those who serve the King have good intentions. " Mamoru thought she could bear into the hearts of every person in the room. the silence as she spoke proved him correct. But did they take her seriously? What did the Earth have to fear?  
  
.................................  
  
Mamoru let go of Miouno, " thank you," he whipered.  
  
" I know you Mamoru for I have watched you. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and again he blinked in surprise and again she was gone, but this time he knew he would remember Chiba Miouno, High Duchess of Earth and Oracle of Delphi.  
  
..................................  
  
Hotaru and Ami proceeded to breakfast together sharing their stories. They both agreed that Chiba Miouno was mystical indeed. They entered the Breakfast room. It too was a glass room. You could see out but not in and outside of it was a whole world of mer-people, fish, and even sea serpents. Ami sat in the 2nd to last seat at the end of a long table and Hotaru took the seat beside her at the very end. As they sat, one by one the seats beside them flickered to life with people....gods. Mercury sat across from the seat beside Ami, Minerva beside Ami, Cupid beside Minerva, Apollo across from Cupid, Venus beside Apollo, Mars across from Venus, Diana beside Mars, Pluto across from Diana, Uranus beside Pluto, Saturn across from Uranus. Ami noticed an empty seat at the right hand side of the end chair. The end chair was soon full with Jupiter. Miouno sat across from Hotaru and Mamoru beside her at Miouno's request. At this Mercury's fist tightned and Apollo laughed merrily Minerva snickered a bit. Ami felt as if she's missed a joke. Finally, Neptune came last, he filled the end chair at Ami's end giving Miouno a kiss for good morning.  
  
" Welcome to my humble abode. To tell you the truth I don't know what we are here for, the Oracle asked me to call each of you here. Juno usualy takes the seat at Jupiter's right hand but for now..."  
  
" For now, that is not even an option." Saturn said.  
  
" Exactly," said Neptune somewhat annoyed with the interruption. " Miouno what do you have to say?"  
  
Miouno rose her hood drooping over her eyes, " I suggest that we eat first and speak later, what I have to say is not something I can't wait to say for a few minutes. I also believe that gods listen better on full stomachs." She smiled and Mars clapped.  
  
" Most definately," Diana said. " Can we guess what you are going to say?"  
  
" I don't belive you would be able to figure it out," said Miouno quietly.  
  
Mamoru breathed in and stopped in surprise. The prophesy, the beatiful Queen, Miouno Chiba means.....she will point out..... Mamoru realized he wasn't breathing and let out the air. Now that he had figured it out he felt scared, this meant the begining of a new era. The darkness before the dawn was about to creep up upon them. Soon, the senshi and he would be preserved.....and awakened to save the world. This couldn't be happening, not now.  
  
Miouno looked at him as if to say stop Mamoru, think of the present. He stopped, sighed and continued to listen to the gods trying to figure out what she was to say.  
  
She took off her hood as Neptune clapped for breakfast to be served.  
  
" Well, " said Mars, " we think of you as family so... Venus thought that."  
  
" We thought that you might have chosen the god that you would marry," Venus said quickly as if to get it out. " That would be an important occasion and you would need us all here for your blessing, especially mine and Cupids..."  
  
The gods began to agrue. Ami watched the scene in awe, when she thought of gods she thought of the people dictating her movements not these people certainly not these. These people argued and were frivolous and could be defeated...was this a reflection of the world? Or are these being less than Ami thought....maybe they arn't gods just blessed enough to call themselves....it was so confusing.  
  
In all the confusion Ami noticed one thing. Mercury. Minerva and Apollo chatted happily about music, something that Mercury was amazing at. He was a talented lyre player and had a beautiful voice but yet he didn't join the converstation. He stared off in to space not even joining in Mars, Venus, Diana and Cupid's ridiculous conversation on how Miouno was the proper age for marriage and could settle down. Pluto, Uranus, Jupiter, and Saturn spoke in hushed whispers about things Ami could only hope to imagine. Neptune spoke to Miouno and Mamoru about the increasing mer-people population as Hotaru sat and seemed to be soaking very detail into her brain for future use. But Mercury sat sullenly but finally said: " yes Miouno, tell us, have you chosen?"  
  
Again Miouno rose to the occasion, " no," she said as the servents began to put out the food, " I don't plan on doing so. I am a spinster and will be forever, such is my destiny."  
  
" That is not in the prophecys," Minerva said, " you cannot say such a thing."  
  
" Ask Jupiter if the time has come, not I." Miouno said sitting down.  
  
Jupiter sat up in attention. " Well I don't know daughter..... there is a time and place for everything and you.....you're a special case."  
  
" See," said Mars, " Miouno just wants to avoid the subject."  
  
Miouno looked at Cupid and Cupid winked, " why don't we just eat?"  
  
" Protecting your favorite Cupid? " Saturn asked.  
  
" No," he said in response, " protecting my stomach, I want to eat."  
  
Miouno cast a grateful look at at Cupid and he rolled his eyes at Mercury causing Miouno to smile.  
  
Ami and Hotaru again felt lost.  
  
The food was placed upon the table and every food you could imagine was there. Figs, dates and pommegranites native to Greece appeared on the table and fruits such as apple, grape and orange, melons of every sort and pears. Juices of orange, apple, pineapple, cranberry, grape coffee and tea of every type. You could smell the sweetness of fresh sugar. The smell of ham, bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, french toast, waffles and anything anyone would want as well as things Ami and Hotaru couldn't identify filled the room.  
  
" Please pass the sugar," Miouno asked Minerva.  
  
Mercury took the sugar as she said those words. Again Cupid made a face, again the senshi were lost.  
  
" Could you be civil Mercury," Venus asked, " you know damn well that Miouno always asks for sugar with her tea first before anything. Why be a jackass about it? Here Miouno dear." With a waver of her hand Miouno's tea was sugared to perfection.  
  
" Thank you Venus." Miouno said.  
  
" What is going on," Mamoru asked her.  
  
" Mercury is being a baby," Apollo said.  
  
" A whiney brat," Mars and Diana quipped together as if this was a speech that was said all too often.  
  
" Here is goes again," Mercury said, " every time anyone asks I get the speech."  
  
" Well, if you wouldn't act like such a child," said Jupiter putting some eggs on his plate, " we wouldn't bother you. But this is getting ridiculous."  
  
" I agree," said Uranus, " you needn't have hard feelings."  
  
" Hard feelings about WHAT?!" Asked Hotaru fed up with knowing nothing.  
  
All the gods broke into gales of laughter except Mercury who got angrier and angrier every secound.  
  
" Well dear," said Neptune. " Lets just say that sometimes Mercury gets jealous."  
  
" Of inanimate objects!" Cupid said laughing.  
  
The gods laughed harder and harder, Venus had to lean on Mars to keep from falling of her chair and her long blonde hair came loose from its pins. Tears developed in Minerva's green eyes from her laughter. Diana and Apollo ( twin brother and sister) switched jokes with each other about Mercury's ridiculousness. Even the more serious gods at the end of the table were laughing heartily and Jupiter's laugh erupted like the lightening he wielded from the heavens.  
  
" Stop it," said Miouno quietly. " Be a bit more considerate of Mercury's feelings."  
  
The room was silent. Ami realized who was the ringmaster in this circus of gods. The one who kept them all in line and from running rampant as they had in the age that they were in now (ancient Greece) was The Oracle of Delphi.  
  
" Must we," asked Cupid jutting out his lower lip in a pout.  
  
" It is so much fun," said the twins Apollo and Diana together.  
  
The Oracle raised an eyebrow and they hushed, " you musn't do this. You are all family here you must be more considerate of each others feelings."  
  
" It would be nice," implored Mamoru, " if you explained to us what is going on."  
  
Jupiter smirked and snickered before answering. " Well you see," he laughed loudly. " I'm sorry Miouno dear, and you too Mercury. I'm sure this is embarassing for you both.. One day Miouno you should just give up because he surely won't...." he laughed again this time he couldn't breathe and was going into fits of merriment.  
  
" He never could be serious," said Mars. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes passed upon Mercury and he sat back down knowing that if he spoke again he would laugh also, and he too knew the anger of Mercury.  
  
" Well I have pity on him and for my friend Miouno I will not laugh," said Venus actually sincere. " Mercury has a crush...."  
  
" He's obsessivly enamored." Said a smiling Neptune, " my my, this is gratifying. I told you not to play that joke Mercury....."  
  
Mercury was famous for his practical jokes and was never caught because of his cape of invisibility and winged shoes. Everyone knew he played this jokes they just could never catch him in the act or proove anything. Such was the beauty of being Mercury.  
  
" I don't think obsessively enamored is right," said Saturn.  
  
" Nor do I brother," said Uranus.  
  
" Yes, " said Pluto, " I think its quite the understatement."  
  
The three of them snickered.  
  
" He gets jealous of.....rolls of parchment....pens....temples...." Cupid broke in between bites of his french toast.  
  
"All right," Mercury said finally defending himself, " thats enough of talking about me like I'm not int the room. You are all being rather childish." He said glaring especially at Cupid. " We are all quite used to getting what we want we've been doing it since the beggining of time and I am the first one to admit that I am a sore looser, we all are."  
  
" I'm not the one who complains when....." Cupid said and then he looked at Ami, " never mind, "I do."  
  
" Just because Mercury has a small crush," Miouno said her voice trailing off.  
  
" That has lasted more than 3000 years...." Saturn said.  
  
Miouno shot him a dirty look and he sat down, " I just want to live in peace," she sighed.  
  
" Tell that crazy that," said Diana pointing at Mercury with the butter kinfe, " remeber the time he flew to every crevice of the world to find you because you had moved from Rome to Alexandria in A.D 264 ? That was just psycotic."  
  
" I was worried," said Mercury.  
  
" Or the time burned down one of the homes of Alexander the Great because Alexander wanted some of Adela Macarios' parchment for his collection." Quipped Mars.  
  
" I thought that was funny," said Venus clapping her hands in delight.  
  
" Well he didn't just want The Oracle's parchment," said Cupid laughing and winking at Miouno  
  
" Stop it NOW!!!" Miouno said exasperated. " You are all being utterly foolish!" The gods stopped and the subject was changed.  
  
.........................................  
  
The table was cleared as Neptune's servents flittered around making the picky gods and goddesses as comfortable as possible. Adela Makarios stood and hushed the table. She put her hood over her head once again and the gods sat back in anticipation.  
  
" My Greek name is Adela Makarios," she began, " honor to your house and to the house of your fathers."  
  
The gods stood and bowed at Adela then sat back down.  
  
" My true name," she paused and the gods looked at her in surprise, " is Chiba Miouno. I was born to the High Duke and Duchess of Earth 17 years before the demise of the Silver age. Mamoru Chiba is my cousin. I was chosen by Aramayis Morinth to suceed him as the Oracle of Delphi for the final age of these gods I see before me. I was also chosen for something else. The stars tell me now is the time to reveal to you the begining of a prophesy. I am the rightful High Duchess of the Earth and next in the line of succession after Chiba Mamoru. His name means Earth Protector." The Oracle stopped and looked about. " My name, means Earths Beautiful Queen and my identity is revealed for the time has come to fulfill the prophesy of The Cleanser."  
  
The gods erupted in confusion. They looked at each other whispering.  
  
" She is the one called " Beautiful Queen"? asked Saturn  
  
" I was sure it would be Sailor Moon," Diana whispered.  
  
" Amazing," Venus breathed.  
  
" Its almost the end," Jupiter said dully.  
  
" Silence," Miouno said musically. Suddenly the gods had a vision.  
  
  
  
Miouno stood in the center of the crashing Silver Millenium looking peaceful her dying father in her arms. As he died she kissed his forehead.  
  
" Rest in peace," she whispered. " A betrayed and Outraged Duchess Chiba Miouno."  
  
She disapeared for the scene just as the palace caved in.  
  
Miouno reappeared in the home of Aramayis Morinth, " Now," he said, " you are Adela Makarios. Never forget your most important duty.... go in peace my child." He faded into nothingness leaving Miouno to go to Olympus and present the new Oracle of Delphi to the gods, this was the mark of a new era.  
  
" From then on," Miouno said as the gods and the senshi were woken from their trance, " I swore eminity against Juno. She, the accomplise of Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia, had destroyed my happiness and the happiness of those I loved. I was ever the more diligent to my task as The Oracle of Delphi and even more diligent in finding our redeemer, The Cleanser."  
  
Miouno breathed in and bright white light enveloped her. Ami felt pulled out of her seat and she stood on her feet just as Miouno said: "would The Cleanser of our Universe please rise."  
  
The gods gasped in surprise. Memories flooded into Ami's head like water from a broken damas she rose for her chair, her sigil glowing with light. "Show them," Miouno whispered. Ami focused on her memories the first on at her birth.  
  
The site of the Memory was the stunning Merucury Aqua Palace, a palace that looked much like the one in Atlantis. In the throne room were huge silver and blue murals, a long blue carpet with sliver trim and wall sized windows with balconies on the ends. The ceiling was crystal, glass globes with scenes of Mercury stood in between each window. On the north side of the room sat the King and Queen of Mercury on their blue velvet and ivory thrones. Behind them, the flags and signa of Mercury and its royal family was carefully etched into blue velevet with delicate gold and silver thread.  
  
" The Oracle of Delphi," announced a herald and Aramyis Morinth strode in, staff in hand.  
  
" Good King and Queen of Mercury," said the Oracle, " bless you and yours on this happy occasion for unto us a saviour is born."  
  
" You don't mean....." said the King.  
  
" I can say no furthur," said The Oracle, " all I am at liberty to say is that your daughter is as important as the Queen of the Moon herself. Gaurd her with your lives for there are those who would like to see her demise in conjunction with the demise of peace."  
  
The King and Queen looked at each other and then down at their newly christened daughter. They looked back and The Oracle was gone.  
  
" Her name," said the King striding ouy onto the balcony to greet his subjects, " is Mizuno Ami, she is the friend of water."  
  
With that, the people roared with cheers and applause.  
  
Ami again had another vision:  
  
She was 12 years-old and in the Moon Kingdoms gardens riding her horse named Belvedere. She stopped in her own personal garden full of lilies and fountains and in the center a gazeebo surrounded by water strewn with water-lilies. There, inside the gazeebo sat a man, old he was, with a staff at his side. His finger was in his mouth.  
  
Ami dismounted the horse and called for Usagi who was riding with her ( but was hopelessly falling off the horse ). " Excuse me," she said to the man while entering the gazeebo. " Would you like some assistence?"  
  
The old man smiled at her and showed her his pricked finger. " I am The Oracle of Delphi."  
  
" Oh, your finger." She paused adn her eyes widened, " The Oracle? Rumors had stated that you were here with the Chiba Miouno of Earth but..."  
  
" I keep to myself," he said, " I was walking through Rei-sama's rose garden and I reached down to smell one of them and it pricked me little Mercury."  
  
Ami smiled, " I will help you." She took a cup and a bandage for her saddle. Bending down, she filled the cup with water from her small spring and washed his hand. She reached down to grab the bandaid but he stopped her.  
  
" There is no need Ami-sama," he said. Where the cut once was there was now a water-lily imprinted with the sign of Mercury. " You, little daughter, with your purity hath cleansed it."  
  
She blinked in surprise and he was gone.  
  
Usagi ran to the gazeebo breathless, " I....not a very good....rider..........so I ran.....all the way," she said in between breaths. " What.....happened?"  
  
" Nothing," Ami said staring off into space, " nothing at all."  
  
One Last Vision appeared to those in Atlantis:  
  
The Moon Kingdom was all but rubble now. Not a sound could be heard on the desolate wasteland but laughter...laughter that seemed to vibrate with hate. Queen Beryl laughed and laughed until she noticed another voice, more laughter, greater stronger louder than hers.  
  
" Oh Beryl," said the voice of laughter still vibrating in merriment yet with an icy sarcastic tone. Beryl turned and saw the little Earth Duchess, not a senshi, of no importance, she would kill her now. " No no no," the 17 year old Duchess said in a voice that as mockingly reproachful. " You can't kill me."  
  
Beryl sent a massive beam of light at the girl and still she stood laughing.  
  
" My name," said the Duchess, " is Adela Macarios. I am The Oracle of Delphi and you," she paused, "you my dear Beryl are pratically defeated. You and your cohorts."  
  
Beryl smiled. "You will have an eaternal enemy."  
  
" Juno? I will live until she dies. I am the last Oracle under the 12 high gods of Olympus and Juno too will be defeated. ."  
  
Beryl looked shocked then her shock turned into anger, " little girl, your words are as the wind, invisible and changing."  
  
" I have stalled you long enough." The Oracle said, " I will meet you later Queen Beryl as will the senshi. You just gave Selenity enough time to fulfill a prophesy..... to have an idea so to speak. The world shall be Cleansed of you, and of Juno. It shall be written in this fashion, it shall be done in the same way ." Adela bowed and disappeared.  
  
In Atlantis the gods were dumbfounded. The visions lost their grasp and they saw the light fade from Adela Macarios The Oracle and Mizuno Ami the senshi of Mercury. The gods stood up in respect. The Oracle and the senshi smiled as if recalling more memories as Cupid and Mercury both made mad dashes to save them from falling onto the floor in fatigue. The symbol of Mercury shown on Ami's forehead and the Oracle simply radiated with light in Mercury's arms. A glow.  
  
Ami woke up in her room in bed, Cupid in silent vigil pacing the room. As her eyes began to bat open he held her hands praying to Jupiter that she would be alright.  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
" Here in at Atlantis, Cleanser."  
  
Ami groaned and rubber her head, " I remember. Cupid? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to make sure you were alright, just rest. Aesculapius, the god of medicine, was here. He should be visiting Miouno as we speak."  
  
" You needn't be in here," Ami said.  
  
" I have never done things that I desperately needed to do, its not my style."  
  
" So I've heard," Ami said sarcastically.  
  
" From whom may I ask," Cupid said sweetly his little wings flittering in the air.  
  
" Everyone....." Cupids face fell, " everyone but Miouno. She defends you no matter what. The truest of friends, she is."  
  
" She sees people, they call her The Seer also. Its not with sight that she see's but with a 6th sense that probes into people and welcomes them. You cannot hate The Oracle of Delphi unless you are truly evil, truly heartless, truly damned." Cupid seemed to look of into space and he became the same god Ami had met the night of Rei's death. " There are those," he said, "who are blessed enough to win her favor as well. There are those she enchants beyond help. There are those damned by her, lost but unable to find their way through her wisdom. They can't see as she can, they don't have the sense. You do Ami, you have it. The Mars senshi had it....." He smiled. " Alexander the Great had it, unfortunately for my uncle Mercury."  
  
Ami smiled....if she wasn't going to enjoy this she would get a story out of it. " What happened that made Mercury love her so much? What made her hate him and what is everyones obsession with Alexander the Great?"  
  
Cupid laughed dimples showing, eyes shining, "that involves a long story that I don't know all of. My mother could tell you. It deals with her field."  
  
" Her field?"  
  
" Sexual desire," Cupid laughed again, " Alexander had no qualms with being as greedy as Hades, he wanted everything.  
  
" And Mercury?"  
  
" Lets call my mother," Cupid said humoring her, " then we will begin."  
  
...............................................  
  
" I would like to see my cousin NOW." Mamoru said to the guard at the door. The Mer-man simply shot him a glance and Mamoru and Hotaru both fell sound asleep. The guard signaled for Mamoru and Hotaru to be taken to their rooms. No one was to see the Oracle until she had awoken. He simply didn't notice Mercury tip-toe into her room with his cloak of invisibility. Years later people would wonder why pillow-feathers were strewn all over the room if the Oracle of Delphi hadn't been disturbed........  
  
" Get out Mercury," Miouno said from her bed, " I see you perfectly fine..." She threw a pillow at him.  
  
" You wound me with your words sweetest of ladies," Mercury said in a fake antebellum southern accent.  
  
" Leave." Miouno commanded, " can't you take a hint?"  
  
" No," he said, " but I will leave." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand kneeling and kissing it.  
  
" Get any closer and I really will wound you." Miouno said icily, grabbing her hand away.  
  
Mercury's face turned red and he let go of her hand. " Sometimes I feel like I should forget who you are and do away with your attitude."  
  
" Pity you can't," Miouno said...."Or you can. You simply won't....not like Alexander.."  
  
Mercury pointed at the pillow she threw and set it on fire. " Damn you."  
  
" I know, just summon my cousin."  
  
Mercury left the room and Miouno laughed. She soon stopped and if you looked closely you would notice the tears coming out of her eyes.......even though Oracles don't cry.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"Well," said Venus after hearing what Ami wanted to know and making an ivory and pink chair materialize and sitting in it. " I suppose we shall start from the beggining. Miouno's 16th Brithday........."  
  
" ANNOUNICING THE ENTRANCE OF THE HIGH DUCHESS OF EARTH MIOUNO CHIBA!"  
  
Miouno commenced to walk down the center of the throne room of the Earth Castle. She was dressed in a turquoise Empire gown with a split in the middle showing pearl colored satin. Her crown was of pearls and turqoise sapphires, she held her hands folded and kept her head up. The once bustling crowd silenced as she made her way to sit at the right hand side of Chiba Mamoru. Beside her sat the generals and then the Earth Queen and her Mother. On Mamoru's left sat his father and beside him Miouno's father. The gods and the Oracle of Delphi sat beside them followed by the senshi princesses on the sides of room and Queen Selenity in the middle of them.  
  
The ball began, the god Mercury waited for the music to start to ask Miouno to dance.  
  
" She'll say no," said The Oracle who sat at his left.  
  
" I agree," Minerva said, " she doesn't seem to be one for the dancing. She is wise beyond her years.  
  
Venus smiled sadly, " my little Cupid couldn't make it tonight. He would love this."  
  
" Your little Cupid," said Apollo, " will be the death of all of us and I agree with the Oracle, don't even try it Mercury."  
  
Mercury ignored their comments and got up to ask Miouno to dance.  
  
" Kunzite," Miouno whispered to the only general not danceing, " who is that approaching?"  
  
Kunzite laughed, " that is the god Mercury. He is most certainly a devil."  
  
" What are you reffering to?" Miouno asked.  
  
" Nothing at all..." Kunzite sombered back to his usual state. " There's Zoicite, always one with the ladies." The other generals and Mamoru had gone off to dance as the music started, Kunzite and Miouno stayed in their seats. they both felt alien to the experience.  
  
" Go dance with Minako-sama," Miouno whispered. "You are such a ass when it comes to her. You know you love her, just go for it. It won't hurt either of you." She pushed Kunzite towards the side of the ball room and smiled as he made his way to Minako's chair.She wondered if acting like a mother to the generals and Mamoru had ever angered them. She bossed them around fought with them and yet sometimes acted like one of the boys... okay maybe more than sometimes. She was lost in her thought, she didn't even notice as Mercury silently strode up to her and took her hand and kissed it.  
  
" I would be honored if you would dance with me," he said to her bowing his head.  
  
" No thank you." Miouno said, " I would much rather watch."  
  
" My Lady, don't be so cruel as to jest with this heart of mine."  
  
Miouno sighed, " who are you really." She trusted Kunzite with her life but lately he had been acting strangely. He had never told her something and then failed to explain what he meant before.  
  
" I am Mercury, god of travelers and theives and you have stolen my heart."  
  
How incredibly pathetic, Miouno thought, this usually works too which is even sadder. All her life Miouno had grown up surrounded by men, she knew the thoughts and how they acted. She decided that Mercury was no different.  
  
" I'm sorry Mercury," Miouno said, " I am going to go speak with Minerva."  
  
" I will escort you," he said defeatedly.  
  
" That will not be necessary," she said rising out of her throne.  
  
" It would be my pleasure," he held out his arm and Miouno took it hoping this would soon be over.  
  
Mercury guided Miouno towards Minerva passing through dance floor.  
  
" This music is so beatiful, can't we be a part of it?" Mercury begged her.  
  
Miouno sighed inwardly, I might as well he's obviously not one to give up on things.  
  
The waltzed to a beautiful score. Miouno sent pleading glances at the generals, her friends since birth, as she caught their eyes. They simply laughed, one of these days Miouno was going to have to act her age, now would be the day.  
  
" I can't believe he did it," Apollo said. " Oh well, she doesn't seem to be enjoying it. I'll tease him long for this one, this is going to land right back in his face. I can't wait to see it."  
  
Venus laughed, " you know, I think you're right...."  
  
" I can't believe Mercury said those things," Ami laughed. " I can see why Miouno refused him. He spoke so eloquently but I can just picture the absolute ridiclousness in his remarks."  
  
" Thats not all," said Cupid. " The worst is when he actually falls in love with her, thats my department."  
  
Miouno stormed into the generals quarters dragging Mamoru along with her. " Generals of Earth, I've known you since you could talk. I've seen some of your most embarrassing moments. I've covered for all of you....ESPECIALLY YOU Zoicite and Jedite. This is how you repay me? Making me dance with Mercury all night? What was I going to say? 'I'm sorry but i don't enjoy dancing with people who arn't sincere....' And YOU " She said turning on Mamoru who was grinning because he thought he was safe. " MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"  
  
The generals and Mamoru cowered under Miouno's wrath, she had a terrible temper. " I'm sorry," Kunzite said, " but its time you acted like an 16 year old girl."  
  
" Yes," said Zoicite, " you are a duchess. You have to find a husband what better one than a god?"  
  
" You can't sword fight and horseback ride with us for the rest of your life." Jedite added.  
  
" You all really anger me," Miouno stormed out slamming the door. "I'll be in my chamber," she yelled at them.  
  
The generals and Mamoru stood in silence for a while. "Should we have done that?" Nepphrite asked the silent party. "Miouno-sama looked more hurt than angry."  
  
" I don't know," Zoicite said. " But I'm not going to stick around and find out. Its only a matter of time before she comes out of there in one of her moods and if we know her, which we do and better than anyone else I should hope, then she will be due for some sword fighting except we won't have any swords."  
  
The five men looked at each other and dispersed quickly down the halls.  
  
" Years passed." Venus said "and Mercury watched Miouno grow into the Oracle of Delphi planning the day when he would meet her again. Everday he loved her more."  
  
" So he does love her," Ami said.  
  
" If gods love," Venus said, "yes."  
  
" There's the problem." Ami answered her, " Excuse the term but as Sailor Jupiter would put it, "if's don't mean a damn."  
  
Venus nodded in agreement. " When Miouno finally reached Olympus at the start ot the Bronze age, Mercury sought her out..."  
  
Mercury materialized in the home of Minerva where Venus, Diana, Minerva, and Miouno were drinking tea.  
  
" Hello," he said to his fellow gods. " Hello Miouno." He bent on one knee and kissed her hand. Diana and Venus clapped in delight and Miouno tensed.  
  
" Adela," she said, " that is my name."  
  
" I'm sorry Adela." He said, " my memory recalls you from long ago. I would love to rekindle some of those memories if you would...."  
  
" No thank you." The Oracle said kindly.  
  
" Are you sure," Mercury asked.  
  
" To put it bluntly," Adela said, " no not ever. I couldn't possibly and I'm sorry."  
  
Mercury's face turned red. " Please Adela be reasonable."  
  
" I'm being as reasonable as I can," Adela said, " One thousand of my most gracious pardons I assure you."  
  
Mercury smiled trying to mask his anger, no one refused him before. " Good day then." He dematerialized. The gods had asked Miouno to live with them because of the danger in Greece but Miouno soon made a descision.  
  
" I can't live here on Olympus," Miouno said and from that day forward she roamed the world living amoung the Bronze aged humans whom she began to slowly understand.  
  
" I'm beging to understand," Ami said. " But what about Alexander?"  
  
" That is next in our story." Cupid said  
  
" Miouno stayed hidden for years until Alexander the Great came into power in Greek and visited her in Delphi.  
  
Miouno had expected this, the knock. The handsome young orange-brown haired man named Alexander, the one who broke the knot. She had written that prophesy, she knew it well.  
  
He entered her temple of Minerva and bowed. " Show me the Oracle of Delphi."  
  
" I am she," Miouno said.  
  
Alexander grinned, " tell me most beautiful Oracle that you will accompany me on my journy. Greece will become a power so great that it will instill a lasting love and pride into its people's hearts. Your wisdom will aid me and be most appreciated.  
  
" I have just finished conquering everything from here to a land called India," he said. " I do not know what it beyond that so I came here to consult you and ask you to become my beautiful ally."  
  
" You're very blunt," Adela said. " I am Adela Makarios." Adela forced back tears, he had the same attitude as her dear friend Jedite did. Traitorous Jedite, follying Jedite.  
  
" I try to be," he said kissing her hand.  
  
" You may look at my parchment but I will not leave Delphi."  
  
" That would be most lovely. I will gain supplies and come back soon."  
  
Greedy, Adela thought, he was most definatly greedy. Greed could be seen in the eyes. It was like a disease. A cancer that gulped your soul and made you feel a constant longing for a peace that you didn't know how to find. You tried to gain material things to find this peace but it only hurt you even more.  
  
Alexander the Great was a theif. He had plundered Babylon, Rome, Jerusalem, Egypt and more. He was under Mercurys protection, Merucry being the god of thieves and the like, and while watching him he had found the only thing Mercury truly wanted, The Oracle of Delphi. Only one problem: would this mere mortal stand in his way?  
  
Alexander visited the Oracle everyday, everyday gaining her friendship, everyday admiring her more. He came even though his home in Babylon was burnt to the ground, even though his troops lessened as if the gods were warning him to stay away.  
  
" I must go to India," Alexander said. " I need that parchment Adela may I have it." Adela smiled. She gave him a scroll. He took her hand and kissed it. " You won't forget me when I have taken over the world, you will be proud." He kissed her lips. " Good bye." He left the room cape trailing behind him. As he reached India he finally opened the scroll, it was empty.  
  
Mercury stamped with anger. That was the acme of Alexander the Great. Mercury gave up his protection and he was doomed in India. All for jealousy. All for The Oracle of Delphi.  
  
" Lovely story," said Ami yawning. " Hotaru and Mamoru and I need to head out..." she sank back into the pillow. " Tomorrow...." Ami slept.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
The Temple of Zeus  
  
Ami awoke the next morning to find herself renewed and rejuvinated. Her spirit was calm and her body was rested.  
  
Mercury met her as she went down the stairs to find Mamoru and Hotaru.  
  
"Ami," he said solemnly, " there is an army guarding that temple. I want you three to be careful. " He sighed, " I feel so powerless against all of this madness. You are our hope for the future, protect yourself and fight hard. We will send you all tho the temple via Neptune. After you have won, The Oracle of Delphi will take you to Thessaly, to Olympus and the gods will take you back home."  
  
Ami nodded feeling a tad nervous as Mercury led her away to Neptune's throne room where the gods stood to bid them farewell. There stood Mamoru, looking determined, and Hotaru, looking fierce yet calm.  
  
Neptune clapped his massive hands together and said: " Good luck my children, the world rests in your hands." He looked over his shoulder, " where is Miouno?"  
  
Cupid stepped forward, " she stated that she would meet the senshi at the temple. She has buisness to attend too."  
  
" Very good," Neptune said. He lifted his triton above his head and the golden rod glowed. Hoatru, Mamoru and Ami felt themselves being lifted by water. It was like riding a cloud, smooth, soft, swift.  
  
" I hope," said Mars, " that they know the danger."  
  
" No one can fathom what the road ahead will be," said Jupiter, " until they walk it themselves learning through their own bitter hardships." The gods murmered in agreement and left one by one.  
  
Ami landed on a shore, coughing and spitting but completely healthy. There was a beach that stretched out on her sides as far a the eye could see. Ahead of her was a rocky cliff on which a temple stood and over that she could see more of the sea.  
  
" I suppose this is it," said Mamoru. " Shall we climb?"  
  
" Most definately." Hotaru said.  
  
They climbed up the rockface not knowing what lie ahead.  
  
In Juno's camp there was complete and total uproar, someone or something had penetrated their lines. The outside guards were knocked out and there seemed to be 500 different trails to where the person could have gone, each leading to no where in particular. With all the commotion they never ever saw the senshi climb up the cliff.  
  
.............................  
  
Chiba Miouno walked in and out of Juno's army lines, with one wave of her hand a guard was down and would never remeber her. A hand grabbed her mouth...  
  
" Its only me..."  
  
Miouno sighed, " Mercury," she said relieved, " for the first time in my life I'm happy to see you. I can't believe I'm asking you this but, can you help me?"  
  
Mercury smiled maliciously, "oh yes.... First order of buisness, what type of creatures live on this island?......"  
  
..........................  
  
"Oh my gods," Ami said. " Look at those troops."  
  
" They seem busy enough," Hotaru said.  
  
The troops scurried around like worker ants looking for food in the fall.  
  
" I still say we take caution." Mamoru said wisely, " there are hundreds of them and three of us. And there is no Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saturn or Sailor Mercury."  
  
" Do you think this would work?" Ami asked. She lifted the Imperial Silver Crystal out of her bag.  
  
" I don't know." Hotaru said.  
  
" Why don't we try the Aqua Mirror," asked Mamoru.  
  
Ami nodded and held the mirror up to her eyes. She concentrated and the images appeared to her from the mirror. "There are about 300 of them, more on the way. Someone else has gotten passed their lines, this is why they are upset."  
  
" Who is it," Mamoru asked.  
  
" Your cousin," Hotaru smiled, "its gotta be The Oracle."  
  
Ami nodded and left concentration. She put the Mirror away. " We can go through the left flank but that is where Juno is positioned. It might be a rocky road. There will be some fighting."  
  
" We've gotton used to that," Mamoru said, " we barely go a year without it. I just want to say that working with the senshi, finding my destiny......its like a dream. I want to tell you that I appreciate everything you've done for me and I don't think I knew you two before we came here."  
  
" I could say the same," Hotaru said gently. " I never knew that we were one and not groups of two before this. Whether we are outers or inners we are all senshi fighting for the ame common good and I love you both. The way the senshi sacrficed their lives and health for The Cleanser, for peace, for this world. That showed me that I'm not alone."  
  
Ami smiled, " I've always watched everyones reactions to everything, always analyzing and I believe that this adventure will help the senshi in the long run. I only wish Minako, Makoto, Rei, Haruka and Michuru were here. But we will get them all back and Usagi and Setsuna, I swear." Ami paused and looked to Hotaru, " I want you to be safe. If either one of us get hurt I want you to heal us. I need to go into the temple I suppose."  
  
Hotaru and Mamoru nodded and made their way to the left flank where Juno and Setsuna stood confused.  
  
........................................  
  
" What is going on here," Juno muttered abrasively. " I feel two very strong presences. That is most certainly not the senshi."  
  
Setsuna listened to her constant complaining silently. Her mind in other places for from here.  
  
" Lets go," Juno said.  
  
Setsuna raised her head and payed attention. "Where?"  
  
" Why, to war of course. I will postion my men where I want them and give the order for a seek and destroy mission. I don't know why I never thought of this before."  
  
Setsuna gulped, they didn't even know who they were seeking to destroy. But from the look on Juno's face it was obvious she didn't care.  
  
...............................................  
  
" They're positioning the troops, Mercury." Miouno said looking out of the forrest with Mercury's cloack of invisibility on her shoulders. " We're going to need some help."  
  
Mercury nodded, " I agree, who would you like me to call."  
  
Miouno paused and thought, " we can not have to many, we would be seen and I don't want this to become a battle unless it has to. Call Cupid, Apollo, Minerva, Diana, Venus and Mars they will be able to help."  
  
Mercury nodded and took off. Miouno crossed her fingers, they would need all the divine intervention they could get. Of course, Mercury had been a huge help in scaring a large group of naiads and dryads into going home......what else did he have up his sleeve?"  
  
...................................................  
  
" WHAT!!!! " Juno screamed, "the naiads and dryads have DESERTED!"  
  
" I'm sorry madam," a war lord said bowing profusely . " Something scared them, they said they heard voices!"  
  
" Damn," Juno said punching her fist into a table. " It must be Mercury. He's always in the way! They made up a quarter of our forces."  
  
" I'm sorry." The warlord said again, " they said the gods would damn them."  
  
Usagi's face turned red with Juno's anger. " FIND HIM !!!!! If you find him and his little pet from Delphi I will reward you with a bite of the Ambrosia, NOW GO!"  
  
The war lord crept out of the tent his head bowed.  
  
................................................  
  
Ami ran to the edge of the forrest on the far side of Juno's left flank. There she saw 150 soldiers. All ready and willing to seek out and destroy anything in their path.  
  
"Oh my gods, we're going to need some help....."  
  
Ami retreated back inot the forrest to develop a plan but none came. The outlook seemed so bleak.  
  
.......................................  
  
Ami heard a noise like thunder. 500 footseps. Rocks shaked, tree's quaked. Hotaru grabbed onto her and she onto Mamoru. The whole world shook as over the horizon came the most beautiful site Ami had ever seen. Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michuru, and Haruka led an army of 500 Amazons and Cetuars all ready for battle. They paused in front of Juno's troops. The two armys stared at each other as if in stalemate. Juno too stared at the expances Usagi's face turning white with fear. Juno was outnumbered and out skilled.  
  
The Oracle of Delphi emerged from behind the vastness of the army of senshi, centaurs, and Amazonians her truqoiuse cloak trailing behind her. One by one, Mercury, Cupid, Mars, Diana, Venus, Minerva, and Apollo made a protective crescent around the Oracle. " Juno," she cried. "the prophecy has been fulfilled. Release the body of Tsukino Usagi the future Queen of Earth and surrender and no harm shall come to you. Spare these tainted people, you could save lives. The choice is yours."  
  
Juno laughed, " I will not succomb to the directions of the plaything of the gods."  
  
" I am sorry then," she turned, " Hino Rei, this is your moment."  
  
Rei advanced to the front of the army beside The Oracle. She closed her eyes and her clothes changed into the garb of a Shinto priestess. In her hand was a slice of paper, " AKU RYO TAI SAN...............!!!!!!" She screamed, the birds stopped singing. Ami saw the paper fly toward Usagi's head as it had on many Nega-verse villains before. Usagi went limp and Mamoru jumped to catch her and bring her back to the allied lines. Rei calmed and Juno inhabited her own body once again. The green-blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin. She shrugged as if this was only a small victory for the senshi and turned back inot her tent.  
  
Usagi was revived by Hotaru and began to ask one million questions: " Oh hello Hoatru, Mamoru, Ami," She looked up at Miouno, " who are you? You look like Mamo-chan. Are you related to him?" She sat up, " and looked at her surroundings. " Holy Odangos where the hell am I? Looking at the Amazonians and Centaurs she looked as if she would pass out again. Then she saw the gods, " these....these...these are....oh my gods...these are the gods!" She looked at them. " Oh wow, which one of you is Cupid?" Cupid stepped forward gallanty. Usagi turned to Ami, " Ami for someone with an IQ of 300 you are ssssssoooooo stupid! He's a hunkmeister!"  
  
Chiba Miouno laughed, " all will be explained to you in due time little sister." She sombered, " but I will tell you that you have stumbled into a prophesy. I am the Oracle of Delphi, High Duchess of Earth and cousin to the Chiba Mamoru of the Silver Millenium."  
  
" This is totally unreal, that would mean you're my cousin in law....." Usagi said.  
  
" More like a sister," said Mamoru putting his hand in Usagi's and his other hand around the Oracle.  
  
" You must have entered the adventure after the Amazons," Makoto said staring at the beautiful Oracle.  
  
Chiba Miouno explained to all the senshi the story of thei arrival, the story of Chiba Miouno and her relation to history and the Earths royal family, and The Cleanser.  
  
" Ami," said Usagi, " you're going to be a goddess?"  
  
" Exactly," Venus said, " she'll make a good one too."  
  
Mars frowned, " I suppose."  
  
Chiba Miouno clapped and the silence was restored, " let those who have the possesions of others return them to their rightful owner. Mars and Minerva, do you smell the battle?"  
  
Minerva and Mars nodded, " We have one hour to organize ourselves," the goddess of war, Minerva said.  
  
" I will have a war council," The Oracle said, " The Cleanser, The King and Queen of Earth, The senshi, The prince of Centaurs Cripperees, the gods, and Carpathia, Queen of Amazons shall meet me in the center as soon as possible. Extra troops should make a circle around the council."  
  
The Oracle made her way to the center of the circle. As the gods approached Cupid made them a tent and chairs out of thin air. " Look," Usagi said to Ami, " Apparently the Cleanser can't see strait 'cuz he's fine, he's a god,........and he can make furniture appear out of thin air."  
  
Ami smiled, " Its good to have you back I missed you. And about the boat."  
  
" It wasn't your falt," Usagi said, " I just hope that Mamo-chan hasn't lost it."  
  
" I'm not answering that," Ami said, " You'll turn me into moon- dust." The two senshi laughed and sat around a large round table. Miouno sat beside Mamoru who sat beside Usagi, then Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Criperees, Carpathia, Minerva, Mars, Venus, Apollo, Diana, and Mercury sitting at Miouno's left side. In moments balls of light shone around the room as Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Aesulpius and Saturn reached the tent and stood behind the Oracle.  
  
" Friends and Allies," Miouno began, " today we will fight for the protection of Zeus's temple. In that temple lies the fruit of the gods, Ambrosia. As we speak Juno is most likely trying to fetch it. Does anyone have any ideas on how we shall retreive the fruit."  
  
" I will go," Ami said standing. " they have the upperhand, they are closer to the temple. The only reason they haven't gone in and gotten the Ambrosia is because they didn't need it. Now they do. I suggest we first distract them and I will go in and get the Ambrosia and bring it back."  
  
Cupid shook his head, " Its far to dangerous, someone else need to go and get the fruit."  
  
" No," Miouno said, " the Cleanser will go."  
  
" I will go also," Usagi said.  
  
Miouno nodded.  
  
Ami looked all around the table, " how did you all get here?"  
  
" I called the gods," Mercury said, " because Miouno asked me too."  
  
Cripperees stood, " if I may," her began. " I heard the call of The Cleanser. I'm sure the Amazonian Queen heard the same call earlier in the day and took it as a mandate to come and fight."  
  
The Amazonian Queen stood and nodded, " we are a warring nation but the prophesys are still important to us. I knew, somehow, that The Cleanser was asking for help. I heard her."  
  
Ami looked shocked, " you heard me?" She said baffled, " I felt I was talking to myself in the forrest today."  
  
Mars stood as the senshi sat down, " the forces of Juno will attack soon."  
  
" Their numbers are few but they are strong in what they have," Minerva said.  
  
" Michiru," Miouno said. Michiru looked up surprised to be called on. " Yes, your grace."  
  
Miouno shook her head, " such titles.. Use the mirror. We shall see what Juno has in store."  
  
" Another thing," Haruka added, " she has a piece of the Holy Grail. The Garnet orb."  
  
Miouno shook her head, " she knows not the importance of such things."  
  
The Aqua Mirror glowed and Michiru pointed it at the center of the table. Two figure showed there. Setsuna and Juno.  
  
" You," said Juno, " You will go into the temple of Zeus and take the fruit. they need it if they will defeat me."  
  
" But the prophecy you told me about..." Setsuna said.  
  
" I do not believe in such wives tales. There is no Cleanser. There is no Beautiful Queen. Those are things that the Oracle of Delphi spreads around for her own benifit."  
  
" But what if they were real," Setsuna said quietly.  
  
Juno laughed, " you speak nonsense. Go into the temple. Take the head Warlord. Make haste."  
  
Michiru put down the Mirror. Usagi and Ami stood up to leave and Miouno blessed them. Mercury handed Ami his cloak of invisibility and from her bag Ami uncovered her winged shoes. Cupid too stood up and took Ami's hand. " Go with strength my dearest Ami." He turned her hand and kissed her wrist, "and never forget my love for you."  
  
Ami looked at him and he smiled, she smiled back and turned towards the door. Miouno looked grave, " May the fates favor our cause for our sanctity and the sanctity of our nations."  
  
The council nodded in agreement.  
  
.............................................  
  
Ami and Usagi walked in the silent covering of Mercury's cloak. The words that were exchanged were few and talk of what they may find inside the temple. Ami hugged her arrows hopeing that she wouldn't have to use them. They stood at the foot of the temple. The door was opened and The Cleanser and The Queen were enveloped by its darkness.  
  
..............................................  
  
" Position the troops," Mars said. " Centaurs on the right flank because they will have the creatures there."  
  
Minerva nodded, " very wise brother. Amazons on the left, warlords will fight there. In the center the senshi and the gods will fight the remaning fauns, satyrs and nymphs."  
  
The senshi nodded. Haruka hugged her space sword and Rei clutched her crossbow.  
  
" Hotaru will stay here with Aesulpius so that she can help heal the wounded" said Jupiter.  
  
" I will lead the right flank, and Minerva the left." Mars said. " Mercury can take care of the center."  
  
" And I?" Asked Miouno. " I will fight also. Nemisis and I are the bearers of the Hinds blood. I can fight."  
  
" No," said Mercury protectively, " you need to stay we can't have you getting killed. You need to help Ami fulfill the prophesy."  
  
Miouno raised an eyebrow, " I am simply not going to argue with you anymore Mercury."  
  
" Oh?" Mamoru said laughing, " why is that?"  
  
Miouno smiled, " you'll see cousin."  
  
The enemy attacked with whoops and yells. The noise, the heat, the blood. Mamoru had never fought like this before he watched Haruka battle a nymph in armor using her Space Sword to fight like a cavalier. Mamoru took in everything. He jumped from side to side in a daze throwing kinves and clanging his sword, one satyr fell, then a faun with a look of hate in his eye. He watch Minako whip everything within a 5 foot radius to its knees while Rei used her cross-bow to finish off the enemy. Makoto and Diana ran amoung the enemy slicing through lines as Minerva, Mercury and Mars' voices rang out with orders. Venus stared down the enemy laughing as they fell in love with her and Cupid would finish the stupified men off with his deadly arrows. It was unlike anything Mamoru ever done before in his life. He had fought youma's the inhuman the ones without true life but this, this was different. These were lives, with blood that hurt when you killed them, they would burn in Hades for their treason but Mamoru knew that he had murdered them his hand were stained forever with their blood.  
  
Pluto pointed at the enemy as he rode his chariot through the gorunds, they followed him the line of followers growing ever longer until there were more than 20 of them. The world opened under his horses feet and he took them to the place of torment. Apollo threw fire in every direction the enemy screaming as they burst into flames. Jupiter weilded his thunder, that was supplied by Uranus and Saturn, like a storm at its acme. Mamoru somehow found the strength to survive when he saw Michiru and Calisto, the Amazon he fought, both go down in pain. They were rushed by Mercury to the hospital where Aesulpius and Hotaru waited to heal them. the Amazons and centaurs fought like madmen, archers in the back, swordsmen in the front.  
  
All the while Juno was nowhere to be found. Chiba Miouno watched as the battle raged on, their forces would win. The enemy was faultering. Miouno cut through the forrest to see Juno the coward. Everyone was laying down their life for Juno's well-being except she herself. Miouno was going to make her life a tad more uncomfortable.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Ami and Usagi walked into the dusty Zeus temple. Ami crouched down feeling the stones. "Setsuna has been here already." Ami whispered.  
  
" How do you know," Usagi asked. Ami showed her the scuff marks made by a warlords boots on the stone.  
  
They pressed on for what seemed like hours through tunnels that lead to more tunnels. Finally they reached a vast expance. " How do we get across?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ami reached for her winged shoes, grabbed Usagi and flew across. " That was easy," she said. "This can't be it."  
  
As she landed on the other side the stone fell away and Usagi and Ami fell until Ami flew again to the other corridor. They breathed easily again. The front part of the temple was now gone. There was no looking back.  
  
Ami and Usagi entered a room with statues overlooking them, their eyes moved and they giggled at the two senshi. Usagi laughed with them, " how ridiculous Ami, this is supposed to stop us from getting to the Ambrosia. Why don't we just sit here and laugh at them for a while, they won't do anything to us."  
  
Ami shook her head, " no Usagi."  
  
" But Ami I'm tired and we're safe here. Why not?" She sat down and put her back against statue. Suddenly, it grabbed her and began to pull her towards a gap that developed in the floor. Ami took an arrow out as the statue became flesh. She hit the former statue in the heart. It dropped but the other statues came to life, arms reaching out to pull Ami and Usagi into the hole. Wailing. Always wailing in pain, lost souls shunned by the gods those who had sought the Ambrosia and failed to be put into eaternal stiffness, their only joy having more people join them in their never ending sorrow.  
  
In the gap Ami could see more arms trying to pull the senshi into the very bowels of hell. Screams everywhere. The sound was defeaning. The people, if you could call them that, were browned and smelled of rot and decay. Their hair seemed like strips of leather, their eyes and cheeks sunken in to reveal nothing, nothing but the hollow lifelessness that they were. Their bones protruded out of their rubbery brown skin, revealing flesh eating worms crawling in and out of the empty cannals that were once used to carry lifeblood. Ami didn't look back.  
  
Ami and Usagi reached a stairwell, grabbing on to the handle bar they pulled themselves up as the floor behing them disapeared and became just as it was before. Usagi wiped sweat off of her brow, " Ami, remind me that if I EVER rest again, I have to consult you first."  
  
Ami smiled and they made their way up the stairs.  
  
............................  
  
Chiba Miouno snuck into Juno's tent as quietly as possible. " You see me," Miouno said, " I needn't hide my challenge from you."  
  
Juno smiled, " you have always been the bright one of my husbands pets. You have that logic that my children lack. Sometimes I just do not understand why you even support my Jupiter," she sighed jokingly sad. " Oh well," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if the descision hurt her, " you'll have to die." Juno raised her hand to kill Miouno and Miouno stood there, unimpressed.  
  
" You know as well as I that you cannot kill me."  
  
Juno sighed whistfully, " A girl can dream can't she?"  
  
" I challenge you, god Queen, to a duel." Miouno said pulling a sword out of her robes.  
  
Juno laughed, " I don't think you know how to use that, at least not as well as I."  
  
" You would be quite surprised," Miouno said dryly, " I am the bearer."  
  
" Stuff of nonsense." Juno said taking out her own sword. " If that sword were drenched in Hinds blood my dear little Mercury would have been dead years ago." She laughed, " oh my, you must hate that topic. I suppose we'll stick with it then. I accept your offer by the way."  
  
Miouno helf out her sword, " En Guard."  
  
Suddenly the pair were no longer in a tent, but on a cliff. Juno was constantly changing the setting. Thrust, perry, Juno was good, very good but Miouno was better. They clashed swards and suddenly were in a desert. Juno thrust her sword towards Miouno who easily dodge and clashed with Juno's sword again. They were on top of a moutain now. Miouno faked a jab and Juno's right side and them made for her neck. Now they were in the sea. Juno was prepared and blocked her just barely. They were in hell. Juno perried and Miouno turned 360 degrees blocking Juno's sword as it went for her chest. Miouno let go of Juno's sword and turned and hit the sword harder, all in a matter of secounds knocking Juno on her knees with surprise. Miouno easily put her sword over Juno's neck. " I won," she whispered, " maybe next time I'll choose where we duel. Until we meet again, Juno."  
  
Juno screamed in rage as Miouno disapeared.  
  
...............................  
  
" Ami," Usagi breathed, " look at all of this." The senshi were now in a chamber filled with treasures. Jewels, gold, silver. Wall to wall. A path was built rising above it. Ami calculated that this would be the final room before the Ambrosia. There, in front of her, stood a warlord and Setsuna. reading instructions on a large steel door. Ami took Mercurys cloak, put it over the two senshi and read the writings:  
  
To all mortals who wish to pass through these doors........  
  
The knife is in its scabbard,  
  
The arrows on the wall  
  
The sword is in its sheath  
  
Can you weild them all?  
  
The words are on its parchment  
  
The wisdom in the mind  
  
But the wisdom in this riddle  
  
You weilders may not find  
  
I am the the one who bleeds  
  
but only under fire  
  
I am the one sings  
  
If you touch me higher  
  
The one who plays my song  
  
and names this sorrowful tune  
  
will be able to pass these doors  
  
And smell the Ambrosia's sweet perfume.  
  
" What could it mean," asked Usagi. They looked down at the treasure and noticed the bones of humans wanting a piece of the treasure. Unable to go forward and unable to go back. They starved, stuck in the treasure room for all eaternity.  
  
Ami thought. " The first part is saying that warriors cannot pass. They do not have the skill. It says 'but the wisdom in this riddle the weilders may not find'. "  
  
" If it bleeds under fire," Usagi said, " it melts."  
  
" Exactly Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi smiled, " I learned from the best."  
  
Ami felt the coin Miouno gave her jingle in her pocket. She took it out and studied it, it was imprinted with a harp. "Do you see that?" said Ami pointing at a golden object in the treasure. " I bet that is it."  
  
Usagi strained her eyes and whispered, " what is that?"  
  
" A harp." Ami answered. " Setsuna and that guy are on the other side of the room. We can take the shoes and the cloak and grab the harp."  
  
" Thats not our only problem." Usagi said doubtfully, " the song Ami- chan, the song."  
  
" I don't know what it could be. I guess we'll find out. hold on tight to me and when we get close pick the harp up quietly."  
  
Usagi nodded and Ami put on the winged shoes and sailed off. Usagi caused the harp to clang but Setsuna and the warlord were emersed in the riddle. Pondering what the warriors part in it was.  
  
" We need to get up close to the doors so we can go in first," Usagi whispered.  
  
All of the sudden Ami had a memory, the library in the centaur villa, The Oracle of Delphi humming a melancholy song with her beautiful voice. " I know what it is," she said abruptly.  
  
" How, what?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Mamoru's cousin, the Oracle. She knew this would happen. She hummed me the song I know she did."  
  
" Do you think you could play it," Usagi asked, " you're the one with the Aqua Rhapsody."  
  
Ami nodded and the pair crept up beside door and Ami played. She filled the room with music. The walls began to shake and Sestsuna and her partner screamed in surprise. Ami and Usagi dived into the Ambrosia room not looking back to see if Setsuna had made it.  
  
The room was small. The floor was white marble with gold trim, there were no lights to be found but yet the place still glowed. In the center was an ivory table with a crystal glass over in. Inside was the Ambrosia. The glass was locked with a key. Ami took out the key Miouno had given her and handed it to Usagi quietly and secretively.  
  
" Ami," a cool voice said, " its good to see you again."  
  
Usagi picked up the Amrosia and put it in Ami's bag. " Hello Setsuna," Usagi said.  
  
Ami nodded her head in greeting, never taking her eyes off of the arrow Setsuna had pointed at her heart.  
  
" Why Setsuna," Usagi asked calmly. " Why have you betrayed me?"  
  
" It is she who has betrayed you," Setsuna said looking at Ami.  
  
" Open up your eyes timekeeper," Ami said. "You have been used."  
  
" SILENCE!" Setsuna said. " You have stolen Mamoru's heart."  
  
" No," said Ami. " It was Juno. All Juno."  
  
Setsuna stared her down as if bearing into her soul. " I believe no one but time."  
  
" Then believe me for I have been sent by The Oracle of Delphi, she is our time."  
  
Setsuna eased her hold on the bow, " The Oracle?"  
  
" Yes," Usagi said, " Chiba Miouno herself."  
  
" Let me cleanse you," Ami broke in somehow finding the right words to say, " let me take this away from you, this anger. Let me help your spirit rest." Ami closed her eyes and a bright light filled the room. Sestuna floated in the air as if sleeping. It seemed as if the evil was being forced out of her. The malicious spirits that once inhabited her aching soul were now being exorcised and leaving her in clouds of smoke. These clouds could not fight the light. They were brunt into nothing to be turned into vapor.  
  
The light had left her but Setsuna still did not wake. Usagi took the Ambrosia out of Ami's bag and looked at it. She tried to put it back but Usagi and Ami noticed that as the light had dessipated so had the temple. As the smoke cleared they looked at a raging battle. It seemed as if Juno's troops were being pushed towards the sea and were about to surrender.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Thessaly  
  
  
  
Ami and Usagi ran back, with the help of Mercurys cloak, through enemy lines towards the camp. In the hospital centaurs, amazons, and senshi were being cired left and right by Hotaru and Aesulpius. Miouno sat in the center of it all looking rather satisfired with the victory.  
  
"What have you for our cause," she asked Ami and Usagi as they entered the room.  
  
The two senshi smiled and showed her the Ambrosia and Setsuna who Usagi had carried on her back. Miouno clapped her hands in delight and ran outside, her voice like a trumpet.  
  
" Surrender Juno," Miouno said forcefully, " we have your servent and the Ambrosia."  
  
Juno's troops stopped fighting, they knew all was lost. Juno looked at Miouno and frowned, "I suppose you won both of our little fights today. You are a particularily good fencer Miouno. Until next time I suppose. As for my servent. As long is there is a King of Earth she will be mine and as long is she is mine I have won. Oh yes and Miouno dear, I suppose you were right, but I still dont believe in your damn prophesys."  
  
In a fraction of a second the battlefield was cleared of Juno's army and the others were only left to recollect the victoria.  
  
Carpathia and Cripperees walked up to the Oracle respectfully, " we will leave now." Carpathia said, " but when you need us, we will be here."  
  
" I can send your forces home," Ami said walking up to the group. If I called you I suppose I can send you back.  
  
The two rulers nodded and assembled their armies. How did I do this before? Ami asked herself. I suppose I should just say that I don't need them any longer.....Ami concentrated on this thought, believed in it, saw it happen.The battlefield was again cleared and only the gods and the senshi were left standing.  
  
.............................................  
  
Ami took out the fruit again and gave it to Miouno. The gods and senshi made a circle around her anticipating her next move. Miouno took out her sword and plunged it into the fruit. It became dust, " That is the last of the Ambrosia," she whispered. " My kind takes advantage of its grace so much, when will we learn?"  
  
The landscape melted away as the Oracle took them to Thessaly. The country of Olympus the home of the gods.  
  
.................................................  
  
The senshi, the gods, and the Oracle were standing in the home of Jupiter. At the end of the hall was a throne of marble and velvet. The floor was marble, the windows huge and faced only clouds when you looked down. The curtains on the windows were deep green satin, matching with the carpet leading up to high throne. The roof was there but it was a replica of the sky so at night it looked as if you were in space itself. In the corner of the room a group of demi-goddesses played instruments. A table was on the other side of the room with a chair for whoever was present at the time. It seemed as if the mountain had no end.  
  
The senshi were in awe with this splendor as the gods lead them to sit down. The still unconcious Setsuna was taken to a chamber to rest.  
  
" What shall we do with her," asked Mars.  
  
" Its up to the Cleanser," Mercury said.  
  
" What is up to me," asked Ami.  
  
" She will not wake up until we take you back. Do you want her to remeber these events or would you like the gods to take you back to the moment before it all began?" Jupiter said, "Its all up to you Mizuno Ami, you cleansed her."  
  
" I don't want her to remeber," Ami said, " it would be too cruel. She may not ever forgive herself for what she did here and if she doesn't....."  
  
" I see," said Usagi. " You dont want her to feel guilty for what happened here."  
  
" Exactly," Ami said. " I just hope that we can all have a rest."  
  
" How about a party," asked Apollo.  
  
" Splendid," said Venus giggling like a school girl. " This most difinately calls for a celebration."  
  
" Indubidubly," Minerva said in concurance.  
  
Jupiter clapped, " we shall then. Food appeared on the table and the senshi were in garments of silk and other beautiful fabrics. Ami's empire gown was pearl-colored velvet with dark blue silk flowers and silken blue threads tying up the back. A graceful cape was connected to her back, flowing like a train. A crown of white lilies was strewn in her hair with gold and white ribbon coming down the back.  
  
The gods, as always looked splendid. Mamoru and Miouno stared at each other as if remebering far away memories. Haruka and Michiru hugged each other in contentment as the other senshi showed their dresses off to each other.  
  
And so the festivities began. The celebration seemed to last for hours, days years...  
  
Its as if I was in a dream, Ami thought as she sat down to eat with the gods. Cupid pulled her chair out for her and she nodded graciously and sat down. Food of every type, East and West Asian, Latin, European, Africa, Polynesian, all delicious. Wines so thick that they felt like jelly down your throat. The music, oh the music, superior to anything Ami had ever heard. It could be sumed up in three words, beautiful, spectacular, amazing.  
  
At the end of the meal Jupiter raised his whine glass for a toast, " to The Cleanser, the Queen, and the senshi. May they live in infamy forever."  
  
The toast was met with many a 'here here' and the site of many whine glasses tipping back.  
  
"Thats about enough of that," said Diana, " lets go have some fun shall we?" She held out her hand to Jupiter who accepted it with a chuckle. They left the table and began to dance. Diana faced Jupiter standing a foot apart from each other. They lifted their hands and put them together in the air. They went in a circle making graceful movements as they went to and fro.  
  
" Well," asked Jupiter. " Come children, come senshi, come royalty, come all." And so they went, filling the dance floor. Ami watched Mamoru bow to his cousin and she curtsied back. They took hands and went off the dancefloor laughing. Usagi grabbed up Mercury winking at Ami laughing. Minako pulled Rei to the floor as Apollo bowed to a very surprised Makoto. Haruka and Michiru enjoyed each others company while Hotaru danced with Neptune. Minerva turned to Ami, " you know he's going to ask you?"  
  
" To dance," Ami said knowing she was referring to Cupid, " I know."  
  
" What will you say?" Cupid asked suddenly looming over them.  
  
Ami looke up at his beautiful eyes, " I suppose it would be alright."  
  
He took Ami's hand, " I'm sure you dance beautifuly Ami-chan."  
  
Ami smiled, " don't be so sure. I've never done this before." Cupid raised her hand to face his and then frowned. "This simply won't do. Maistro," he asid signaling to the demi-god conductor, " Mazurka."  
  
The conducter frowned and Cupid raised an eyebrow. The song ended abruptly and a 3 stepped song began that reminded Ami of a waltz. This time Cupid took her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist and she was dancing to a very Chopin-like dance that had Cupid spinning her all around the room. She watched Usagi and Mamoru pass. Ami realized that they must have switched partners because Miouno was was swinging around the room with Mercury giving evil looks to Apollo who simply smiled.  
  
" Enjoying the trauma," Cupid asked her.  
  
" It just amazes me how two entities, so powerful, so wonderful, could love and hate each other so much. Mercury is wise and strong and he crumbles when it come to her. Miouno is such a lovely, wise, powerful person but she hates his attentions."  
  
Cupid laughed, " you keep on thinking that."  
  
" Thinking what," Ami asked, " Miouno is strongly opposed to Mercury."  
  
" She's just stubborn," Cupid said, " she won't admit defeat or that she was wrong. Its an Oracle thing I suppose. She feels she can't go back."  
  
" When did this start," Ami asked, " when did Miouno begin this change of heart?"  
  
" I believe it was after her mortal lover died." Cupid said. " It may have been before though, I really wasn't paying attention."  
  
" How did you know this," Ami asked, " I know your the god of love but you can smell it? Sense it? Amazing."  
  
"I can sense your love," he said, " for your mother, the scouts.....Urawa Ryo."  
  
" Then why do you continue?" Ami asked earnestly.  
  
" Because Urawa Ryo doesn't spark that thing in you that would make you be passionate about him. You don't give yourself totally to this love. Its because you don't have enough to give yourself too. You love him yes, but that drive, that passion, its not there and as long as its not......"  
  
" I see," Ami said. " But...."  
  
" Yes, I know," Cupid said looking far away, " but whether you care about that is a totally different matter."  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Home Again  
  
The festivities continued in the same fashion for what seemed like a year and a day. The scouts returned home without even knowing when or how exactly it had ended, just knowing that it had and that it would be one adventure that they woudl not soon forget.  
  
Ami found herself walking downtown to get home from her juku the same way she had been doing when she had been contacted by Luna to fight the spirit sent by Juno. Ami reached her home and turned on the television to wash away the loneliness of an empty mansion. A newscaster blared at her:  
  
" The millionairess Chiba Miouno will be residing in Juuban very soon. Lately she has been living in Cambodia. When asked why she was moving here she simply said, ' I have important buisness to attend to reguarding the well-being of humanity.' When asked what she meant by this she simply said, ' The friend of Water needs guidence.' Miouno-san then walked away leaving our reporters to wonder what she meant. Knowing that she is a deeply spiritual person....."  
  
Ami turned off the television shocked. At that point she realized that The Cleanser was a very real thing and that the battle was far from over. With that thought she sank into her sofa and tried to sigh her pessimism away but being the Cleanser was a large task. Not easily sighed away, not easily ignored, not easily exacuted. The gods, Ami, the senshi, and Chiba Miouno only could hope that she would fulfill her next mission.....Ami sighed again, still it was there and it would always be there until the end and that was still far away. 


End file.
